Phillip Waddlefeet
Doctor Phillip James Waddlefeet III, Ll.D., AKA Golie Phil is the widely acclaimed Acting President of the United Servers of Club Penguin, a small nation affiliated with flame wars. Dr. Waddlefeet keeps the nation in tact by simply staying neutral. He took office after Pimpoleon Bonaparte, a female who had much experience in a nation. In 2009, riots occurred in the nation, destroying it into ruins. Dr. Waddlefeet is currently attempting to rebuild the nation. Phillip lives with his wife Lacey and his son Phillip J. Waddlefeet IV. Background Phillip J. Waddlefeet III was born in South Pole City, USA to Phillip J. Waddlefeet Jr. and Caroline Waddlefeet. He lived the life of a lawyers son, learning law after law, becoming more of a genius as it is. At the age of 3, he started school and at the age of 13 and many skipped grades, Phillip graduated high school and graduated from South Pole University and South Pole Law School at 19. He earned is doctrine in Law and opened a firm in a small city in Marie Byrd Land. There he wrote a book on ways of government and on the many nations. It was bought and made into a franchise known as The World Factbook. When he was 24, he met fellow lawyer Lacey Hopington in a trial case and married her a year later. Before long, Lacey became pregnant, but Phillip and her was in a Socialist nation due to his lawyer status. They moved to the United Servers a year later, the closest democratic republic to the socialist nation. There, she gave birth to their son, Phillip IV. Phillip befriended then President Nathaniel Davidsnow and was able to work his way up into the ranks of the Director of the National Intelligence Agency. Phillip became a well known citizen and has been there and never looked back.In 2009, when he was 28, riots occurred in the capital city and their house, along with many others, were caught aflame. He was forced to flee the republic with his four year old son, and twenty seven year old wife. He returned to South Pole City for a short while, renting an apartment. On his 29th Birthday in 2010, Phillip was granted permission by what little government the USCP still had to return to Icicle City. Phillip assumed the position of Acting President and is helping the nation rebuild. He lives in a small house near the President's Mansion in Icicle City with his wife, son, and newborn son Daniel. Involvement Phillip spends time by participating in alot of national activities. He has fought in many wars and was considered a great member of the nation. He is commonly seen snooping around or on the allied lines directing his agents. He is also the national medic, so he helps the treatment of soldiers for the military. He also was the national Attorney General for a short period of time in the Davidsnow cabinet. Phillip commonly strolls around the capital keeping an eye on his citizens. The Capital Building is also known as the Ski Lodge, he is sometimes seen in the upper office of the capital. People are allowed to visit and converse with the president. Quotes *Don't let these riots get to our heads, we must take this head on and fight until the nation is back to the way it was, and even better. *I don't care about flight, I emigrated by a boat! *I am ambitious! I can't help begging for a promotion! *Oh yeah Frank? Shut Up. * Gary, I always wondered what was up with your glasses. *YES! A Television! Now I can nap peacefully. *My Leg! Trivia *Phillip lived in the Socialist Republic of Peninsular Antarctica for a short time as a lawyer to the dictator. *Daniel Waddlefeet was born in South Pole City a few days before the return to the USCP. *Phillip has one brother, Joseph, as well as a step-brother, Boris, and a step sister, Tina, who live with Phillip II's first wife, Dana. *Though he is the director of the agency, his official title is Admiral, making him Admiral Phillip James Waddlefeet III, Director of the Agency. *Though he is Acting President, he is still called President, Mr. President, and President Phillip Waddlefeet. *He was arrested when he was 13 for Vandalism of Public Property. He was tried in the Juvenile Court and sentenced to a year in Juvenile Hall. He served 3 months and was released to proven false charges. See also Category:Characters